miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Maximummiraculum/To wszystko moja wina! - wszystkie rozdziały
Hej :) Witam w drugim sezonie mojego opowiadania. Jest to kontynuacja "Całkiem od początku" więc niektóre rzeczy mogą być niezrozumiałe bez przeczytania pierwszego sezonu. Jak zwykle na końcu będzie pokazywana data wstawienia nowej części. Przepraszam również za wszystkie błędy jakie się tu pojawią i zapraszam do wyrażania swojej opini (nie tylko pozytywnej). Jest już rozdział 2. Miłego czytania :) Część 1 (5.06) Glimmer Byłem strasznie niewyspany. Od kilku dni mam przeczucie, że coś się stanie. Najprawdopodobnie innemu Kwami. Ja tak mam. Potrafię wyczuć inne Kwami i ich emocje w obrębie kontynentu. Niestety jest jedna wada. Nie mogę wyczuć tych z nas, którzy przeszli na złą stronę. Tak więc czułem, że stanie się coś złego i tylko Spuzz podzielał moje obawy. Zarówno Drach jak i Farra uważali, że nic się nie może stać ponieważ jedynymi Kwami w Europie jesteśmy my, Tikki, Plagg i Weji (nie wiem jak się pisze to ostatnie, ale tak mi się podoba). Mówili, że nam się nic nie może stać, bo o nas nikt nie wie, o Biedronka i Kot są za silni aby im coś zrobić, a Weji do Mistrza Fu więc jest bezpieczny. Zapominali jednak o Kropeczce, Camie i Nadziei. To, że byli dziećmi nie oznaczało, że są Kwami. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos mojego właściciela wołającego na obiad. Gdy znalazłem się w kuchni poczułem śliczny zapach mięsa unoszący się po pomieszczeniu. Pociągnąłem nosem. Wieprzowina. Moje ulubione. Od razu na mojej buzi zagościł uśmiech. Chwilę później do pokoju wleciał Spuzz i usiadł na swoim miejscu na stole. Od razu dostał swoją porcję tuńczyka. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął pochłaniać posiłek. Poszedłem za jego przykładem. Po kilku minutach wszystkie talerze były puste, ale pomimo pełnego brzuszka czułem coraz większy niepokuj. - Drach. - odezwałem się po chwili. - Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy polecieć i zobaczyć czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Wiem, że się martwisz, ale na pewno nic im nie jest. - odpowiedział chłopak. Taka rozmowa odbywała się codziennie i zawsze kończyła się tak samo, ale nie tym razem. - Jednak ja nadal uważam, że musimy tam polecieć. To bardzo ważne. Już dawno się tak nie czułem i mówie ci, że coś jest nie tak. - podniosłem nieco głos. - I lecimy jeszcze dzisiaj. Bez dyskusji. - Ale... - zaczął Drach. - Powiedziałem " Bez dyskusji"! - podleciałem do góry. - Za dwadzieścia minut odlatujemy. Spakujcie się na kilka dni. WSZYSCY. - spojrzałem na Farrę. - Ty też. Po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy byli gotowi do odlotu (pamiętamy, że Drach potrafi się zamieniać w smoka). Po półtorej godziny. Wylądowaliśmy w Paryżu przed drzwiami piekarni rodziców Marinett. Ja i Spuzzo schowaliśmy się do kieszeni kurtek naszych właścicieli ponieważ nie byliśmy pewni czy wiedzą. Weszliśmy do piekarni. Za ladą stał wysoki francuz. - Dzień dobry. - przywitał się Drach. - Jestem Drach, a to Farra. Jest Marinett? - Dzień dobry. - uśmiechnął się ojciec dziewczyny. - Marinett i Adriena nie ma. Nie wiem kiedy wrócą. To ty jesteś - zwrócił się do smoka. - tym bohaterem, u którego mieszkali jak się zgubili? - zapytał. - A ty to pewnie Delfin. Mari opowiadała mi o was. W tym momencie wyleciałem z kieszeni. - Dzień dobry. - przywitałem się grzecznie. - Jestem Glimmer. Wie pan gdzie oni poszli? - Witaj. Z tego co mi wiadomo to coś nie wyszło podczas Uznawania i są teraz u Mistrza Fu. - Idziemy. - zwróciłem się do reszty. - Czy moglibyśmy zostawić tu na chwilę kilka rzeczy? - zapytałem francuza. - Oczywiście. Wejdźcie na górę po schodach. - wskazał ręką na drzwi. - Jest tam Sabine. Pokaże wam pokój Marinett. - Dziękujemy bardzo. - uśmiechnąłem się. Na górze spotkaliśmy bardzo miłą kobietę. Opowiedzieliśmy jej dlaczego się tu znaleźliśmy, a ona pokazała nam schody do pokoju naszej koleżanki. Zostawiliśmy nasze rzeczy i przemieniliśmy się. Potem wyskoczyliśmy przez okno. Po kilku minutach staneliśmy przed niskim domkiem na obrzeżach miasta. Wyglądał na zadbany. Marinett - No cóż... - zaczął Mistrz. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie. Zerwałam się z miejsca i poszłam otworzyć, a za mną Adrien. W drzwiach zobaczyłam... - DRACH!!! FARRA!!! - rzuciłam się na nich przyciągając obu do siebie i jednocześnie wciągając do środka, a potem przytuliłam tak, że stukneli się głowami. - Dusisz... - wyjąkał Smok. - Bardzo... - dodał Delfin. Puściłam ich. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytałam po chwili gdy chłopcy wymieniali się przytulasami. - Mieliście po nas przylecieć dopiero pod koniec miesiąca. Odmienili się, a do mnie podleciały ich Kwami. - Hej! Co tam u was? - przywitałam się z nimi. - Odpowiecie mi na pytanie? - Wyczułem, że coś złego się dzieje z jakimś Kwami i postanowiliśmy to sprawdzić. - powiedział Glimmer. - I masz racje. - wtrącił się Adrien. - Tylko jeszcze nie wiemy co. - A nie mówiłem!? - uśmiechnął się zwycięsko Glimm. - Powtarzałem im od tygodnia, że coś złego się stanie, a oni - tu wskazał na chłopców. - nie chcieli mnie słuchać! Weszliśmy do pokoju, w którym siedział Mistrz. Na widok chłopaków i Kwami wszyscy się na chwilę uśmiechneli i przywitali oprócz Tikki, która nadal siedziała ze spuszczoną głową obok Nadziei. - To powiecie nam co się dzieje? - spytał Farra. Opowiedziałam im w skrócie co się stało aż do chwili, w której tu przybyli. - Więc Mistrzu co chciałeś nam powiedzieć? - powiedział Adrien. - Tak właściwie to nie jestem pewny co się dzieje. Nigdy wcześniej nie było Kwami, które było połączeniem innych. Nadzieja jest dla nas zagadką. Wiem tylko, że na razie nic jej nie będzie. Podejrzewam, że jako córka najpotężniejszych Kwami ma moc większą niż możemy się tego spodziewać, a patrząc na jej brak doświadczenie przez młody wiek mogę stwierdzić, że po prostu jej mózg nie wytrzymał tak dużej mocy na raz ukazywanej podczas Uznawania. Powinna się za niedługo obudzić. Możecie iść do domu. Odwiedzę was za kilka dni. Muszę się spotkać z innymi Mistrzami. Może razem coś wymyślimy. - Dziękujemy Mistrzu. - powiedziałam. Wyszliśmy całą gromadką na zewnątrz. - Może wrócimy spacerem skoro wiemy, że nic jej na razie nie grozi. - zwróciłam się do reszty. - Pewnie. - uśmiechnął się Drach. - Musicie nam wszystko opowiedzieć. - No to do torebki! - powiedziałam i wszystkie sześć Kwami wleciało co mojej torebki, a Adrien włożył Nad. Wracaliśmy powoli rozmawiając wesoło. Gdy byliśmy w parku spotkaliśmy Alyę i Nino siedzących na fontannie. Byli odwróceni do nas tyłem i nas nie słyszeli. Postanowiliśmy zrobić im zimną kąpiel. Bardzo cicho i ostrożnie zakradliśmy się do nich, a potem całą czwórką chwyciliśmy ich i wrzuciliśmy do fontanny. - MARINETT! - usłyszałam krzyk mojej przyjaciółki gdy my tarzaliśmy się po ziemi na widok ich min. - Znowu! - Sory Alya, ale nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać. - wyjąkałam trzymając się za brzuch. Po kilku minutach udało nam się uspokoić i wstać. - Kim oni są? - spytała się mnie dziewczyna wciąż jeszcze mokra po kąpieli. - To Drach i Farra. - odpowiedziałam. - Opowiadaliśmy wam o nich. Wszyscy się sobie przedstawili i postanowiliśmy udać się do mnie. Moi rodzice oczywiście nie mieli nic przeciwko. Chwilę później okazało się, że moim pokoju jest tak mało miejsca, że ledwo się mieścimy. - Drach? - zwróciłam się do chłopaka. - Tak? - Czy udałoby ci się dobudować tu drugi pokój, który by się zmniejszał i rozszerzał w zależności od potrzeby? - zapytałam. - Jasne! - uśmiechnął się. - Nie ma sprawy. Dajcie mi kilka godzin. Tak więc chłopcy wzieli się do roboty pod wodzą Dracha, a ja i Alya przynosiłyśmy im przękąski i sprzątałyśmy tak aby nie było zbyt dużego bałaganu. Po trzech godzinach pozwolili nam wejść. Gdy tylko przeszłyśmy przez drzwi ukazał nam się piękny, ślicznie umeblowany, całkiem spory, nowoczesny pokój. - Dobra robota. - uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaków. Cała czwórka była brudna i mokra oprócz Dracha, który przyzwyczajony nawet się nie zdyszał. - Jest tutaj łazienka? Chłopak pokiwał głową i wskazał na drzwi w rogu. Zajrzałam do środka. Łazienka była śliczna. - Jak ty to robisz? - odwróciłam się do Smoka. - Przecież zbudowanie tak wielkich dwóch pomieszczeń na tak małej, prawie zerowej powierzchni jest niemożliwe! - No cóż. - uśmiechnął się. - Ma sie te swoje zdolności. - Jesteś niesamowity. - zwróciłam się teraz do reszty. - Do łazienki! Wyglądacie jakbyście przebiegli maraton po błocie. Farra tutaj. - wskazałam na nowe pomieszczenie. - Adrien do mojej, Nino tam gdzie ostatnio. Gdy chłopcy przebrali się i umyli zeszliśmy na dół na kolację. Rodzice zaprosili na nią też Alyę i Nino. Szybko okazało się, że czteroosobowy stół nie pomieści ośmiu ludzi i siedmiu Kwami. Przyszedł nam z pomocą Drach, który w pięć minut coś zrobił i stół dopasowywał się swoją wielkością do liczby osób. Kolacja minęła w przyjemnej atmosferze. Jako, że była sobota postanowiliśmy, że urządzimy sobie imprezę. - A czy zmieścicie się w tym malutkim pokoju? - zapytała mama. - Chodźcie na chwilę. - powiedziałam wstając od stołu. - Muszę wam coś pokazać. Weszliśmy na górę, a ja zaprowadziłam rodziców do nowo wybudowanych drzwi. - Tak wygląda efekt trzygodzinnej pracy Dracha. - powiedziałam otwierając drzwi. Rodzice byli zachwyceni umiejętnościami chłopaka i oczywiście zproponowali jemu i Farrze pobyt w naszym domu na czas pobytu w Paryżu. Wieczór minął wesoło. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim co się dało. Farra zaprezentował nam jak się oddycha pod wodą i jak to jest być delfinem, a Drach zamienił się w smoka i spalił jedno z łóżek w nowym pokoju. Ja oczywiście co jakiś czas szłam do domku Kwami by sprawdzić czy nic się nie dzieje. Nadzieja nadal była nieprzytomna, a Tikki przygnębiona zupełnie jakby obwiniała samą siebie o to co się stało. Gdy zapytałam się o co chodzi nawet mi nie odpowiedziała nadal wpatrując się tępo w leżącą przed nią córkę. Zaczęłam się coraz bardziej o nią martwić. Cieszę sie, że ma kogoś takiego jak Plagg. Odkąd Kwami się nie odzywa Kot bardzo się zmienił. Przejął wszystkie jej role, cechy i zachowania. Nie wiedziałam, że z leniwego, wiecznie głodnego i lekkomyślnego Kwami może w jednej chwili zmienić się w odpowiedzialnego, myślącego i rozsądnego obywatela (zabrakło mi słowa xd). Przez kilka następnych dni o dziwo nie było żadnych ataków. Niestety nie licząc drapieżnych, żądnych jedynek nauczycielek, które robiły kartkówki chyba na każdej lekcji. Postanowiliśmy troszeczkę nagiąć przepisy i ja uczyłam się jednej rzeczy, a Adrien drugiej i dyktowaliśmy sobie na lekcjach (oj nie ładnie, nie ładnie. Wstydźcie się, też mi bohaterowie). Podczas jednego z takich sprawdzianów usłyszeliśmy huk dochodzący z górnych pięter szkoły. Wszyscy od razu zerwaliśmy się na równe nogi. Część 2 (8.06) Marinett - Nie wychodźcie z tąd! - krzyknęła naczycielka i wybiegła z klasy. Wszyscy uczniowie od razu rzucili się do książek aby poprawić odpowiedzi na kartkach, a ja spojrzałam znacząco na Alyę i z Adrienem dyskretnie wyszliśmy z klasy. Szybko pobiegliśmy do pierwszej łazienki na korytarzu i przemieniliśmy się. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na górze zobaczyłam wielką dziurę w gachu jak po uderzeniu średniej wielkości kombainu (taka maszyna pracująca w polu). - Co do... Nie skończyłam, bo usłyszałam świst i zobaczyłam wielkie kule lecące prosto na szkołę. Stałam sparaliżowana patrząc na pociski dopóki Adrien nie chwycił mnie za rękę i zciągnął z dachu. Czekaliśmy na wybuch, ale... go nie było. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale trzeba to sprawdzić. Pobiegliśmy do miejsca gdzie znajdowała się dziura i zamarliśmy. W całkiem sporym kraterze leżały dwie osoby. Dookoła stali nauczyciele i gapili się to na nas to na nich. - Wróćcie do klas i powiedzcie, że nic się nie stało. - powiedziałam do jednej z wychowawczyń. - I nie wracajcie tutaj. Dorośli bez słowa odeszli, a ja spojrzałam na Kota. Wskoczyliśmy do środka i podeszliśmy do leżących. Nagle drgneli i zerwali się na równe nogi. Gdy nas zobaczyli zarówno my jak i oni znieruchomieliśmy. - Kim jesteście? - spytałam po jakimś czasie. - Kim WY jesteście? - odezwała się dziewczyna. - Jestem Biedronka, a to Czarny Kot. - wskazałam na Adriena. - To JA jestem Biedronka, a TO jest Czarny Kot. - powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując na chłopaka. - Co tu się dzieje? - powiedzieli jednocześnie chłopcy. Przyjrzałam się tym drugim i zobaczyłam, że wyglądają tak jak my tylko, że mają bardziej... ostre krawędzie? Nie wiem jak to nazwać. (Uwaga, uwaga! Przywitajmy bohaterów z pierwotnej, japońskiej wersji Miraculum! Chyba wszyscy wiedzą jak wyglądają, a jak nie to sobie zobaczcie Miraculum Anime) - Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy, ale wychodzi na to, że wy to my. - powiedziałam. - Jak się tu znaleźliście? - Nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedziała kręcąc głową Biedronka. - Byliśmy na patrolu dzisiaj rano i nagle przed nami pojawiła się czarna dziura. Nie zdążyliśmy wyhamować i do niej wpadliśmy, a potem obudziliśmy się tutaj. - Hmm... Poszłabym teraz do Mistrza, ale go nie ma. - zamyśliłam się. - Znacie swoje tożsamości? Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. - Nie. A wy tak? - zapytała. - Poznaliśmy się w bardzo dziwnych okolicznościach. Uważam, że wy też powiniście. Adrien Gdy dziewczyny rozmawiały odszedłem na bok z Czarnym Kotem. Widziałem jak patrzy się na Biedronkę. Tak właściwie to Biedronki. - Skoro ja to ty - zacząłem. - To znaczy, że jesteś Adrien tak? - Tak. To chyba najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka mnie spotkała. - Mnie też. Jak długo współpracujecie? - Od początku roku szkolnego. - odpowiedział. - A wy? - Też. Znacie się? - zapytałem. - No przecież współpracujemy. - Jakbym rozmawiał ze sobą. - pokręciłem głową. - Chodzi mi o prawdziwe oblicza. - Nie. Pewnie, że nie. Chociaż bardzo bym chciał. To wy się znacie? - zdziwił się. - No tak. Prawie od początku. - zamyśliłem się. - Skoro jesteś mną to znaczy, że kochasz Biedronkę tak? - Skąd wiesz? - Bo znam samego siebie całkiem dobrze. - uśmiechnąłem się. - I mówie ci, że dobrze wybrałeś. Na świecie nie ma lepszej dziewczyny niż ona. I jako bohaterka i dziewczyna jest niesamowita. - Dzięki skarbie! - krzyknęła w moją stronę Mari. - Nie ma sprawy! - odkrzyknąłem. - Jak ona cie usłyszała? - zapytał Adrien. - Słyszymy swoje myśli i możemy tak rozmawiać. - wyjaśniłem. - Wow... Od kiedy? - Od lutego. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Myśle, że w końcu wy też tak będziecie mieć. - Byłoby wspaniale. - również się uśmiechnął. Podeszły do nas dziewczyny. - Chyba czas abyście się poznali. - powiedziała moja Biedronka. - Zawsze twoja Kocie. Skoro macie zamieszkać u mnie. - zwróciła się do nowych. - To musicie się znać. Nie będziecie cały dzień siedzieć w lateksie. - Uwieżcie mi. - dodałem. - Nie będziecie zawiedzeni. - Dobrze. - nie moja Biedronka odwróciła się do Kota. - Kocie? - Pewnie. Nie ma problemu. - uśmiechął się. - Łatwiej wam będzie jak zrobicie to równocześnie. - doradziłem. Kiwneli głowami i jednocześnie powiedzieli: - Tikki, odkropkuj! - Plagg, schowaj pazury! Sekundę później stała przed nami druga Marinett i drugi ja. Zauważyłem, że jestem inaczej ubrany. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zobaczyła kto przed nią stoi zemdlała. Dobrze, że mam dobry refleks. Ten drugi ja ją od razu złapał. - Marinett? - zapytał cicho. Łzy zaczęły mu lecieć z oczu. Wolałem nie myśleć co oni przeżywali. Cieszę się, że ją poznałem zanim się zakochałem. ''- Ja też. - powiedziała Mari. '' Odmieniliśmy się i podeszliśmy do Adriena. - Chodźmy. - odezwała się Mari. - Tylko szybko aby nikt was nie zauważył. Dobrze, że mieszkam blisko. Kilka minut później byliśmy już w domu. Dobrze, że nikogo nie było na ulicach. - Mamo! - zawołała Marinett. - Co się stało? - zobaczyliśmy, że Sabine wychodzi z kuchni z ubraniami na rękach. - Dlaczego nie jesteście w szkole? - Mamy problem. - powiedziała dziewczyna i wzięła od mamy ubrania. Kobieta znieruchomiała. - Kim oni są? - powiedziała w końcu. - To my. Potem ci opowiem. - rzekła szybko Mari. - Powiedz czym mnie budziłaś jak zemdlałam zanim poznałam Adriena? Zachichotałem. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - odwróciła się do mnie. - Z niczego. - natychmiast przestałem i odwróciłem się do siebie. - Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju. Trzeba ją położyć. Poprowdziłem chłopaka schodami na górę, a potem przez drzwi do nowego pokoju. - Drach! - zawołałem. - Potrzebne dwa łóżka. I to szybko. - Co jest Adr... - zauważył bohaterów. - Potem wytłumaczę. Teraz potrzebne jest miejsce dla Marinett. Trzeba ją gdzieś położyć. Po pięciu minutach obok nas stały już dwa śliczne łóżka, a na jednym leżała nadal nieprzytomna dziewczyna. - Jestem! - usłyszałem. - Sory, że tak długo. Przyszła moja Marinett. - Gorąca czekolada? - zdziwiłem się. - Na serio? Chyba mój budzik jest lepszy. - Ale ten smaczniejszy. - uśmiechnęła się. - Chyba się obrażę. - złożyłem ręce na piersi. Zachichotała i podłożyła drugiej sobie kubek pod nos. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :) Następna część w środę (11.06). Dzięki, że jesteś :) Zuzia Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach